


A Moment

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Perchance to Dream [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Comeplay, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You were so gorgeous last night, Clint,” Phil said, each word making liquid heat pool low in Clint’s belly. “Do you remember you said?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What did I say, sir?” Clint asked softly. Last night had melted into a haze of pleasure in his memory, punctuated by the ‘I love you’s’ they'd exchanged.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You begged me,” Phil said, his eyes dark. “I want you to beg me again, Clint.”</i>
</p><p>Set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4288074/chapters/11630917">Chapter 33</a> of <i>Awakening</i> but can also be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am so thankful for the wonderful response I've received for the _Perchance to Dream_ series! Here's another _Awakening_ extra that just wouldn't leave me alone.

“Why are you staring at me?” Clint grumbled. His arm was thrown over his face to block out the light from the rising sun but it also had the effect of completely muffling his words. He didn’t repeat himself though; he trusted that Phil understood him.

A chuckle sounded from Phil. “I was just thinking.”

Clint waited but there was nothing but silence. Feeling Phil’s eyes on him had woken him from a sound sleep. He was lying on his back, having rolled over at some point during the night, and his body still ached pleasantly from the previous night’s activities. The bedsheet was pushed down to his waist to fully enjoy Phil’s central air; it was sweltering inside his own apartment in the July heatwave that seemed to have no end in sight.

The weight of Phil’s continued stare was almost palpable and it caused a warm glow to spread through his chest. He liked that he could capture Phil’s attention so completely. The pillow was delightfully cool under his head, his limbs were still heavy with sleep, and his cock pleasantly full from morning wood. Clint found himself starting to drift away again in the continued quiet.

“I was thinking,” Phil said, his voice low, “how good your chest would look painted with my come.”

Clint’s eyes popped open and he dropped his arm to the side. Phil was sitting against the headboard, looking down at him, the amount of heat in his eyes making Clint’s mouth dry. The thick line of Phil’s cock tented the bedsheet almost obscenely and Clint suddenly wanted nothing more than to get his hands or mouth on it.

“Sir?”

“You were so gorgeous last night, Clint,” Phil said, each word making liquid heat pool low in Clint’s belly. “Do you remember you said?”

“What did I say, sir?” Clint asked softly. Last night had melted into a haze of pleasure in his memory, punctuated by the ‘I love you’s’ they'd exchanged.

“You begged me,” Phil said, his eyes dark. “I want you to beg me again, Clint.”

Clint’s heart quickened and his cock rapidly filled, leaving him feeling a little lightheaded. Phil’s heated gaze bore into him as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a black silicone ring, holding it so that Clint could see. “Cockring,” he said. “Color?”

Clint eyed the ring. By now, he was pretty accurate at reading Phil’s moods but it never hurt to be sure. “Will I have permission to come, sir?”

“Oh, Clint.” One corner of Phil’s lips quirked. “No,” he said and his tongue curled lovingly around the word.

Clint nodded, drawing in a shaky breath and mentally steeling himself to maintain control. “Green, sir.”

“Strip.”

It took less than thirty seconds for Clint to yank off his boxers. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he knelt on the bed, clasping his forearms behind his back. It was the position he usually fell into when he wasn't sure what Phil wanted him to do next, the first submissive pose he’d ever done.

“Wider.”

Clint swallowed and spread his knees as wide as he could. His balls just reached the bedspread and the brush of the fabric against them made him bite back a moan. Phil reached out and ran his fingers down the column of Clint’s throat, continuing the motion as he traced a line down the center of Clint’s body until he stopped just above his belly button, tantalizingly close to the head of Clint’s cock.

“So beautiful,” Phil said, his eyes scanning the bruises and bite marks that littered Clint’s torso. There was deep satisfaction in his voice. “I wish you could wear my marks all the time.”

“Yes, sir,” Clint breathed out, resisting the urge to arch upwards into Phil’s touch. Phil’s eyes drank him in for several long moments. 

Clint clenched his teeth tight when Phil’s hand finally slid down to cup one of his balls, closing his eyes. It would have been a lot easier to put the ring on if Clint hadn't been fully hard and so Phil went slowly, the pads of his fingertips gently stroking the delicate skin. Clint had wondered why the ring was larger than the others in Phil’s collection; the reason was now readily apparent as Phil worked first one ball and then the other through the ring before turning to Clint’s cock. Every brush of Phil’s fingers was pulling whimpers from Clint’s throat and it seemed like an eternity had passed before the ring was finally settled at the base and Phil’s hands fell away.

“Clint, open your eyes.”

Clint’s eyes fluttered open.

“Don’t come,” Phil said and grasped Clint’s cock with a tight fist.

Intense pleasure shot through Clint and his mouth fell open. Phil’s mouth curved into a feral grin and then his hand began to move in a slow, steady slide from the base of Clint’s cock upwards. Clint’s entire body swayed towards Phil as sounds fell from his lips and an embarrassingly loud moan burst from him when Phil’s thumb swiped across the very tip. Every sensation was heightened with the cock ring; he simultaneously wanted Phil to keep going and wanted him to stop before he broke Phil’s orders and came. 

“Good,” Phil said warmly and let go. Clint stared helplessly down at his own cock, bobbing gently. He had never felt this hard in his life and his cock even looked bigger, the flushed tip as hot as a brand against the skin of his stomach.

Phil swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up, facing Clint who was still kneeling on the bedspread. He unceremoniously stepped out of his sleep pants and gripped his own thick erection at the base.

His eyes roamed hungrily over Clint’s chest again as his hand began to move. “Yeah,” Phil sighed. He didn’t say anything else as he slowly jerked himself off with long strokes. Clint couldn’t tear his gaze away from Phil’s hand, the shiny head of his cock appearing and disappearing within his fist. The increasingly lewd sounds as Phil’s cock grew slick with precome only served to ratchet up Clint’s desire. 

Clint drew in a ragged breath. “Please, sir,” he said, not recognizing his own voice. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Phil to touch him or he needed to touch Phil, he didn’t care which. “Let me suck you.”

Phil hummed. “Oh, that’s good,” he said, amusement in his voice and his hand twisting along his own length. “You’re begging, just not for the right thing.”

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed, lying down on his back. “You’re going to prep me,” Phil said, setting the lube between them.

Clint’s breath stopped. “What?”

Phil’s hand returned to his cock and Clint was distracted, seeing his hand travel up and down again. “I’m going to ride you. I’m going to fuck you into the mattress,” Clint groaned loudly, “until you beg me to let you come.”

“Sir,” Clint said helplessly. He couldn’t move, immobilized by the visual that Phil’s words evoked.

“Come on, Clint,” Phil said, a note of warning in his voice. “You only have half an hour to make me come. We have work soon and I will not be happy if I’m late.”

Clint swore as his hips jerked. The thought of what Phil would do if he did make him late seared through his mind. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and reached for the lube, coating his fingers with it. Phil sank down into the mattress and spread his legs while Clint repositioned himself between them. Phil was still working his cock and he blew out a long breath as Clint’s finger circled his hole.

Clint took in the expression on Phil’s face. He seemed to be actively trying to relax. “You don’t do this too often, do you, sir?” he asked quietly.

“No, sweetheart,” Phil said just as softly, closing his eyes. “I don’t.”

Clint continued circling his finger and stroked Phil’s hip with his other hand. “Can I kiss you, sir?”

Phil reached out without opening his eyes and his hand closed around the back of Clint’s neck, yanking him forwards. Clint quickly stretched out his arm to brace against the bed and managed to keep the finger of his other hand on Phil’s rim. Phil’s mouth settled on his, his tongue coming out to lick at Clint’s closed lips. Clint immediately increased the pressure of his finger against Phil’s hole. Phil stilled briefly and then his tongue flicked out again. Clint repeated the action and let up as soon as Phil’s tongue withdrew.

Clint could feel Phil relax underneath him even as his hand tightened on Clint’s neck. He took his cues from Phil, sinking his finger up to the first knuckle as Phil licked his way just past his lips. Phil groaned and tilted his hips upwards, taking him inside to the second knuckle. Clint took the hint and began sliding his finger slowly in and out. Phil huffed out a harsh breath against Clint’s lips as his hand sped up slightly as it traveled along his length.

“More,” Phil said, his lips still pressed against Clint’s.

Clint hesitated. “Are you sure, sir?”

Phil bit down hard on Clint’s lower lip, pulling a sharp sound from Clint’s throat, before he released it. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Clint did take a moment to add more lube before he eased in another finger. He could see a twinge of discomfort cross Phil’s face but his hips bucked upwards again. Precome spurted from the tip of his cock which Phil used as extra lubrication to smooth down his length. Clint curled his fingers against the bedspread. Phil was clenched tight around his fingers as he thrust in and out and small grunts were starting to sound from Phil’s throat as he worked his own hips in counterpoint. Clint’s cock was throbbing in need, jerking every time a new sound fell from Phil’s lips.

“Sir,” Clint managed to say before Phil covered his mouth again and thrust his tongue inside. He moaned as Phil gave him a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, desire starting to cloud his mind.

Phil ripped his mouth away before Clint became totally lost in the kiss. “Condom,” he said. “Now.”

“Sir,” Clint breathed out. He pulled his fingers free and sat back on his heels. It was hard from him to say his next words but he didn’t want to disappoint Phil. “Maybe you should fuck me, sir. If I fuck you, I don’t think I can stop myself from coming.” 

Phil’s hand stilled on his cock. He lowered his legs and raised himself up on his elbows so that he could look Clint in the eyes. “I want you to listen very closely,” Phil said, his voice dark and smooth as silk. “Your cock in my ass,” Clint’s cock jerked, “does not mean that you are fucking me. I will be fucking you, exactly the way I said I would.”

Clint swallowed, his mouth gone dry. “Now,” Phil said firmly, “tell me what you need to not come.”

Need thrummed through Clint. He could still feel the sensation of Phil clenched tight around his fingers and he desperately cast around for something that would keep him from coming the second that tight heat closed around his cock. “The wrist restraints, sir.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed. “Get them.”

They were the last things that Phil had taken off of Clint before they fell asleep last night and he’d placed them on the nightstand, rather than get out of bed to place them with the rest of the gear. Clint reached over and grabbed them before settling back on his heels. Phil sat up and took them from Clint, his hands gentle on Clint’s wrists as he buckled them into place. As the clasp closed on the second wrist restraint, Clint felt tension start to ease from his body and he closed his eyes.

“That’s it, sweetheart.” Clint felt Phil’s hand slide into his hair and then he let out a loud groan as his head was yanked forcefully back. He whimpered when Phil’s teeth sank into the love bite already on his neck, the sharp burst of pain making his back arch. He felt like he was floating in a sea of sensation and the only thing keeping him tethered was the weight of the restraints around his wrists. After a moment, Phil let go. Clint suppressed a shiver at the puff of Phil’s breath across his sensitive skin as he growled, “You have eighteen minutes. Get on your back.”

Clint opened his eyes and hurried to follow Phil’s orders. With economical movements, Phil straddled Clint’s hips so that they were face to face and pressed a condom and the lube into one of his hands. Clint smoothed the condom on and slicked himself up, gritting his teeth at the feeling of his hands on his cock; it was both too much and not enough.

Phil grasped Clint’s cock and lined himself up. Clint’s hands gripped Phil’s thighs and he moaned as Phil slowly sank down onto him, heat and pressure surrounding him. His eyes were glued to the point where his cock was disappearing into Phil’s body and when Phil bottomed out, Clint blew out a long breath. It was a struggle to keep his hips still but the leather wrapped around his wrists helped to ground him. Phil had already told him what he wanted to do and all Clint had to do was follow his instructions.

“Do you want me to move, sir?”

Phil slowly raised up and then sank down again, his thighs flexing underneath Clint’s hands. “I’ll let you know when I need you to talk,” he said, his voice a study in casual indifference as his hips moved upwards again.

A surge of desire swept through Clint and he bit back a moan. His hands tightened on Phil’s thighs as he continued to fuck Clint, shifting angles with every downward movement. Even with the wrist restraints, Clint felt himself sliding closer to the edge with every movement of Phil’s hips. The cockring might help to keep him hard but it wouldn’t stop him from having an orgasm if he was pushed far enough.

Phil shifted the angle of his hips again and his entire body jolted as he slid downwards, letting out a rough moan. “There.” His hand curved once again around his own erection. “You have your target,” he said, meeting Clint’s gaze and beginning to jerk himself off again. “Make me come.”

Clint braced his feet on the bed and thrust sharply upwards. He groaned as Phil clenched tight around him but didn’t let up, clutching Phil’s thighs and pistoning his hips at an almost brutal pace. Phil met him thrust for thrust, his hand flying along his own cock. Clint’s world narrowed to making sure he hit Phil’s prostate on every thrust, the grunts coming from deep in Phil’s throat music to Clint’s ears. He could tell Phil was getting close by the look on his face but Clint could feel himself nearing the point of no return as well.

“Now.” Phil looked almost angry as he stared into Clint’s eyes, his jaw clenched tight. “Now!”

Clint opened his mouth and let the words spill out. “Please, sir. Please let me come. I’m so close and you feel so good. I’ll do anything you want. I want to be good for you, sir. I can be so good for you.” Phil groaned and his hips slammed down onto Clint’s, making Clint whine sharply.

He grasped for more words but all he could say was “Sir, yes, please,” in time with the motion of Phil’s hips. Fortunately, that seemed to be enough for Phil as his hips began to stutter, precome steadily dripping from the tip of his cock and onto Clint’s stomach. Clint’s vision began to tunnel as he was dragged closer to the edge. “Fuck, sir, I can’t, please, so good, I need, I need, oh god - !”

With one last twist of his hand and a long, low groan, Phil began to shoot onto Clint’s chest, the warm come splattering all over his skin. Clint’s mouth fell open in a sharp cry as the pressure around his cock became incredible. His hips bucked upwards and his vision exploded into white. Pleasure crashed through him and for a brief moment, he thought that he had actually come but then the pressure suddenly ceased and Clint was left with his hard cock bobbing back towards his stomach.

“No,” Clint cried out, his voice hoarse and his hips helplessly still thrusting into the air. His entire body felt like a livewire, tension present in every muscle. His fingers dug into Phil’s thighs and he pleaded with him, panting, “No sir, please. So close, so close, so close.”

Phil shushed him gently, one hand moving to cup the back of Clint’s neck and his other hand milking the last drops of come from his cock. Clint shivered at the sensation of warm come spilling across his skin, still riding the edge of orgasm. “You did so well for me. You were so good. You made me come with three minutes to spare.” His lips brushed over Clint’s, pulling a whimper from him. “Trust me, I will take care of you.”

Clint breathed harshly in and out, his head swimming with the scent of Phil’s come. It took several minutes before his muscles began to relax and several more before he could uncurl his fingers from digging into Phil’s thighs. Phil waited patiently, still straddling Clint’s hips on his knees. Finally, Clint drew in a shuddering breath and nodded.

A small, satisfied smile curved Phil’s lips. “You are absolutely amazing.”

“Sir,” Clint sighed, as Phil stroked his cheek with his thumb. His cock was still hard but it was a secondary concern now. All that mattered was the look in Phil’s gorgeous blue-grey eyes, a fierce possessive glint softened by the smile lines crinkling the corners. Clint glanced down and shivered again to see the white streaking his chest, glistening on his skin. 

“The bakery box,” he said, suddenly remembering the white box still sitting on the counter.

Phil’s brow furrowed slightly at the _non sequitur_. “What about it?”

“You asked what was inside, sir. It’s a cake.”

“A cake?”

“A doughnut cake, actually. There’s this little bakery that makes cakes in the shape of doughnuts so I ordered one for you.” Phil was looking down at him with an unreadable look on his face. Clint was hit by a surge of nerves and his voice fell in volume as he spoke again. “It’s half chocolate icing and half powdered since I know you don’t like to choose. Happy belated birthday, sir.” His voice was practically a whisper at the end. He hadn’t been sure whether Phil actually celebrated his birthday but he’d decided to take a chance and get something to mark the occasion.

“Clint,” Phil said slowly. His hand tightened in Clint’s hair and Clint felt sparks skitter across his scalp. “I’m not sure whether I want to beat you off or beat you senseless.” His mouth crashed down onto Clint’s, his tongue thrusting inside, and just like that, Clint was right on the edge of climax again, moaning as Phil licked across the roof of his mouth.

“Both, sir,” he gasped when Phil finally let him breathe again. “I’m okay with both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
